The present invention disclosed herein relates to a radio communication antenna and a radio communication device, and more particularly, to a dipole antenna and a radio communication antenna including the dipole antenna.
In a radio communication system, without an additional signal propagation medium such as a conductive wire or an optical fiber, signals are transmitted and received through the atmosphere to perform communication. There are radio communication technologies such as amplitude modulation (AM), frequency modulation (FM), phase modulation (PM), amplitude shift keying (ASK), frequency shift keying (FSK), phase shift keying (PSK), code division multiple access (CDMA), and orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM).
An antenna is necessary to transmit or receive a signal through the atmosphere. The antenna has a structure based on a wavelength of a communication frequency. Such an antenna having polarities that oppose each other about a center of the antenna so as to operate as a dipole may be referred to as a dipole antenna. A length of a dipole of the dipole antenna is adjusted so as to tune a center frequency with a wavelength. In a recent radio communication system, a mobile communication terminal using a local area network complexly uses various types of communication networks such as Bluetooth and WiFi. In order to use these various types of communication networks, it is necessary to use a plurality of antennas or a broadband antenna. A typical dipole antenna is simple in terms of a configuration. However, it is difficult to apply the typical dipole antenna to broadband communications.